stuff
by Prussia is the awesome one
Summary: This story is about a unicorn named Bob and his friend troll face. This completely random and please do not take any offence if your name is Steve, I am not making any references to you


Once upon a time there lived an unicorn named Bob, he was an awkward unicorn with an awkward friend named troll face. You may know troll since he is often found in memes and funny pictures, but let's not dwell on the subject of troll face anymore since you are reading a story on Bob and not the troll face even though they will be going on an adventure together and stuff like that.

One day Bob suddenly decided to go fishing, but he couldn't since his hands were actually hooves and you know how hard it is to grasp a fishing pole with hooves right? Anyways, he called troll face to come and help but troll face could not help since his hands were mere sticks. Suddenly out of nowhere Dumbledore appeared (though I have no idea how he got into Bob the unicorn world but who cares since he is here now), he noticed that they were in distress so he offered to help them out by teaching them how to get hands. First of all they had to get they magical thing the...one piece! Oops wrong one, sorry! Anyways what they really had to find was the Dragon Igneel! Gah! Wrong again! STEVE! Stop giving me, the narrator the wrong lines! No don't blame your monkey! We all know it was you since you are an infuriating nincompoop! Now getting back to the matter at hand, what they actually had to find was the magical happy hands. Finding the happy hands was going to be a daunting task for, the only one who actually knew where they were is the great and mighty god Happy Feet! They also had to find the amazing super glue (one-who-makes-everything-impossible-to- take-off-after-it has-been-glued-on-using-the-glue). After giving our "heroes" a map of where they were to find everything, Dumbledore disappeared once again to his world or something. They decided to first go get happy feet, so they went and kidnapped happy feet from the Warner bros studio but nobody really noticed cuz everyone's about frozen these days and do you have any idea how annoying those disney fans are? Singing let it go day in day out, I mean, I'm not trying to insult disney fans but still... Anyways they started to torture/inaugurate happy feet, but he broke after they showed him pictures of Russia, Excalibur, and spongebob. When they found out where they had to go, they started crying because...it was the most horrific place they gahad ever heard of...the dreaded ninety nine cent store...DUNDUNDUNDUNDUN!

As they slowly crept into the store, they shivered and shook with fear of the horrors of the store that sells things that were all ninety nine cents plus 0.06 cents for tax. Our duo of sorry-to-call-themselves-heroes slowly tiptoed into the glue and Pastaaaaaaaaa~ God! What are you doing here Italy,I know you like pasta but go back to your manga or anime otherwise I will call Russia and we all know how that will turn out...kolkolkolkolkolkol...RUN ITALY RUSSIA IS HERE! Dundundun! Ok now that Italy is gone let's go back to GOTTA CATCH 'EM ALL! %$¿©really Steve, I know that was you. Since you love pokemon and no more blaming your pet monkey! Now to get back to the matter I put the pasta and glue section together because I'm too lazy to actually do two different parts for the pasta and the glue. The super glue was easy to get because there was only one but the happy hands were another matter completely. There were to many types to choose from, and they amazement of the many flavours was almost too hard to bear, but in the end they managed to grab the cheese flavour after many hours of thought, and they bolted for the door with the police after them for some random reason. When they got back to their own forest they found that Dumbledore was already drinking tea and humming his fave song.

When Dumbledore saw them, he instantly stood up and asked for the super glue and the happy hands. When he got them, he used the glue to glue some of the happy hands and stuck it on Bob's arms and the troll's arms. Then he disappeared to another random world. Bob and troll were overjoyed at the fact that they finally had hands even though they were now permanently stuck and they could still not fish, but oh well at least they were happy. So the end, and I must go to give Steve a timeout now. Bye bye3


End file.
